


Glass Walls

by Ziggee



Category: House M.D.
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-28
Updated: 2008-02-28
Packaged: 2017-11-07 04:26:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/426895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ziggee/pseuds/Ziggee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>One of my earlier work moved from another site.</p><p>I don´t own House.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> One of my earlier work moved from another site.
> 
> I don´t own House.

House came out from Wilson's office, happy after managing to have Wilson pay for his lunch once again. House looked around grinning as he exited the door. "Same time, same place, tomorrow…and don't be late" he called out as he slammed the door. He walked with pride down the hall toward his office.

He stopped dead in his track as he saw the blonde that occupied his chair through the glass walls of the conference room. How many times had she sat there and waited for him? Countless. He knew by experience that every time she took over his seat it was going to be bad for him, like last time when she had handed him her resignation letter and left him.

He let himself look her over. She had propped her feat up on his bookshelf, dressed in the usual white sneakers she now wore to work, with his gray and red ball between her fingers looking out the window at the clear blue sky. Her blond hair fell loose over the back of the chair and she had a content smile on her face. She was wearing those horrible scrubs; he preferred the lab coat any day, at least it showed a bit of what the scrubs hid. And he knew every single thing that it hid. He'd had over three years to study it and imagine it. House cursed in his head when he felt the familiar twitch in his groin. He was over this. He was over her.

He watched as she looked down at the ball and put her feet down. He started a slow pace toward his office door as she stood up and set the ball on the desk without taking her gaze off it. He stopped outside the office and set his hand on the cold metal of the door handle without opening the door.

Cameron watched the white clouds trail slowly over the blue sky. How many times had she sat right here, waiting for him with some speech on ethics or stupid questions? Too many times. She sensed him the minute he appeared behind the glass walls. It had always been like this with him, she had always known when he entered a room or ran his hard blue eyes over her, even when she wasn't supposed to; just as he was doing now, studying her. She felt a tingle in her groin and sighed as she set her feet down and turned toward the desk. Getting to her feet she returned his tennis ball to the plate on his desk.

She slowly let her eyes look upward, finding him standing on the other side of the door. She took in his black shoes, noticing he wasn't wearing his usual sneakers, up his legs denim-clad legs. She let her gaze dwell for a short time on his groin before moving upward, inwardly growling when his button up covered his abdomen. Higher… she took in his broad shoulder, dressed in the dark shirt. She felt her breathing picking up, heat suffused her cheeks and headed down, joining the tingling and making her ready.

Her eyes found his grayish stubbles on his neck, over his lips… those perfect, soft lips… over his cheek… she could almost feel the scratching in her palm as she cupped his cheek to pull him in closer…

House watched as she slowly raised her head. He could feel her eyes on him; he felt the goosebumps appear on his arms do to the sudden heat running through his body. He drew in a sharp breath as her gaze lingered over his semi-erection causing it to jump to full hardness. She continued over his stomach, up to his shoulders. He watched her eyes as she looked over his face; her gaze was so intense she might as well have been touching his lips, his cheeks…drawing him closer to her…

Blue-gray met light blue. Lust and longing in one pair. Hunger and need in the other.

Cameron moved slowly from the desk and stopped on the other side of the wall, keeping eye contact not wanting to lose this amazing man standing in front of her.

House couldn't look away from those glorious dark eyes; he knew he should look away. She wasn't his… not anymore… never was.

She sensed his hesitation and feared he would leave her. She raised her hand and set it against the glass, willing him to stay with her.

He couldn't bare the hope and admiration he saw in her eyes because he knew he would never be able to fulfill her dreams. His head fell to his chest as his eyes closed.

Regrets and sadness came over his eyes a second before she watched his head drop to his chest. She wanted to scream at him to not let this happen.

He could feel her withdraw. She let her hand drop to her side as she clenched.

He was gone; there was nothing she could do. Her hand fell to her side as she prepared for what ever he was going to throw at her.

He knew he had pushed her back into the soft corner he had made for her in the back of his mind or was it his heart, pushed her back like he had done so often over the years, too often. He felt cold. He raised his head and looked at her through the glass.

Cameron met his gaze with ease… recognizing the hard stare he gave her… rough, he was going for rough.

He opened the door and barged through. "What are you doing here, I thought you quit?" He asked harshly and went to his desk.

Cameron smiled; this was the old House she knew. "I have a case for you. Woman who sees dead people."

House opened the file that lay on his desk and glanced through it. "She works in a funeral home. Off course she sees dead people; she is surrounded by it all day." He knew her well enough to know she wouldn't bring just anything to his desk, she wasn't an idiot.

"Not those that are trying to attack and rape her." Cameron said patiently. She knew him well enough to know what made his mind tick.

House peered at her. "What do I get instead?" He wanted her, he hoped for her…please say it… say you want it too…

Cameron chuckled. "What about the new Mocha Cappuccino from the Coffee-Shop? It's delicious with whipped cream." She wanted to touch him, tell him he could have her… all of her… always….

"You temp me with coffee because you know no one can make it like you do." She was so beautiful when she went head to head with him, tempting him, making him say stupid things. "Go buy." He then said and grabbed the phone to page 'The Ridiculously Old Guy'. He watched her small bottom sway as she slowly walked out of the office.

Cameron walked out with a smile. She could feel his gaze on her and her smile grew.

House looked over the file while he waited for Dobson and then gave him the copying orders. He stood up and trailed toward the door to see if Cameron was coming back. That's when he noticed the petite handprint with long digits. Slowly raising his hand and slowly trailing the pattern before putting his hand over it.

A glass wall, that is what separated them. Allowing them to take a peek at the forbidden but not to get close, not to get in or out, not to touch or feel. House angrily yanked the blinds close in a heated moment, he hated glass walls.


	2. Chapter 1B: Alternative Chapter

_House could_ _n´t look away from those dark eyes, he knew he should look away… she wasn´t his… not anymore… never was…_

_She sensed his hesitation and feared he would leave her. She raised her hand and set it against the glass, willing him to stay with her._

_He couldn't bare the hope and admiration he saw in her eyes, because he knew he would never be able to fulfill her dreams. His head fell to his chest as his eyes closed._

_Regret_ _and sadness came over his eyes a second before she watched his head drop to his chest. She wanted to scream at him to not let this happen._

_He knew he had to push_ _her back into the soft corner he had made for her in the back of his mind or was it his heart, push her back like he had done so often over the years, too often. He felt cold. He raised his head and looked at her through the glass._

He couldn't do it…. not again…not when she was just a reach away. He was so tired of this game… this dance… that never seemed to end. He wanted her… needed her. What ever it was it was there… had been since day one…

Cameron took a step back when she saw his eyes. She had never seen them like this, full of anger and hunger. She didn't feel scared; she knew he would never hurt her physically even though he had done everything in his power to break her mentally.

House, peered his eyes at her when he saw her take a step backward and her eyes wide with uncertainty. He pulled the door open and slowly limped towards her never breaking eye contact. He slowly trailed her steps as she backed away from him until she hit the wall by the recliner. The rush of endorphin and adrenalin that went through his body over her entrapment, making his member stir as the heat hit his groin.

Cameron wasn't sure what he was going to do so she backed away. She took a sharp breath when her back came into contact with the wall, watching him as he closed in on her. She couldn't speak the heat in his eyes made her body quiver with anticipation and awe.

He noticed her small shiver but kept moving toward her. He stopped within centimeters from her. Without touching her he took in her flushed face, knowing he had this effect on her made his heart beat faster and his breath quicken. "Haven't you learned a thing from me?" He whispered harshly.

Cameron couldn't look away from him, his gaze mesmerized her. She swallowed and licked her dry lips so she could answer him. "What do you mean?" She managed to breathe out through her rapid breathing. Her voice completely failing her.

He almost let the growl go when the tip of her tongue ran over her lips, leaving a wet trail. "Don't you know you can't look at a man like that without being aware of the effects it will have on him." He looked at her confused face and a small smile lingered at the tip of his lips. "Then again you've only been kissed by boys not men." (1)

Cameron desperately tried to follow his trail of thought, but it was impossible when he was standing so close to her, so all she could do was listen. She drew in a sudden breath when he mentioned kisses. Her gaze dropped to his lips before returning to his eyes. "We've kissed." She stated barely audibly. Her body was betraying her, responding to the big, strong frame before her. She longed so much to touch him, push his button-shirt over his shoulders and run her fingers over his skin, run her fingers over his hair and pull him against her. She was powerless in front of him, he could possibly do whatever he wanted with her……

"Uhh, uhh" He said as he slowly shook his head. "That was you kissing me…" Suddenly his face became softer as he raised his hand, trailing her jaw with one finger toward her chin and setting his finger under it, tilting her head higher. Noticing her wide pupils his body responded by leaning closer to her… every fiber in his body called for her as the lightning from the touch ran through his body. He couldn't fight this anymore… he didn't care…. she was here and that was all he knew. He bent down and whispered in her ear: "…this is me kissing you."

Cameron closed her eyes as his word registered in her brain. Her skin burned where he had trailed his finger over her skin. The rough scent that was House swept through her and her knees threatened to collapse from underneath her. His stubble slowly scratched her cheek when he pulled back and she couldn't hold back a small humm at the sensation.

He let his rough beard scratch her as her scent filled his nostrils. Lilies. He had missed it, he realized. Her humm reached his ears and he closed his eyes as a small shiver and goosebumps spread through his body at the sound. What other marvelous sounds could he make her do? He turned his head and set a small kiss on her jaw, searching for her lips only to discover they where just as soft as he remembered. Her quick breath as he touched her made his erection jump in anticipation. He pressed, not getting enough from her, not feeling enough of her.

She sensed his small shiver and knowing she was the cause made the warmth in her core spread to her knees. She felt his soft kiss on her jaw and filled her lungs at the sensation. Then his lips touched hers and nothing else mattered. His tongue tasted her lips asking for admittance witch she granted, lost in his touch. She raised her hands and ran them over his stubbled cheeks letting her hands be scraped by his stubble…pulling him closer.

It wasn't enough, he needed to taste her, so he let his tongue run over her bottom lip and she opened up for him… her tongue awaiting his. She tasted of coffee and something sweet. He felt her hands on his cheeks pulling him closer. He didn't realize he let his cane drop, but felt his fingers resting against her hip, looking for her skin to touch and feel. He caught the small moan as he explored her mouth, pressing harder. His hand pulled her even closer in need for head to toe touch, making her arch her back toward him. He growled at the pressure when his hand moved over to the small of her back and pushed her against his hard manhood, he wanted her….

He tasted of chips and Vicodin. His hand slipped over her back and she pushed herself as close to him as she could. Her mouth caught his growl as she felt how ready he was and the sensation in her most intimate organ grew ten times, she needed him.

Slowly he pulled away and let her go, settling his arms on each side of her head, without looking at her or touching her. He felt bare without her in his arms. He drew in a few breaths to slow down his heart rate and breathing. "Fuck."

Cameron slowly let her arms fall to her side. She didn't open her eyes as her body fell back against the wall. Searching her mind for something to say back, but coming up empty. "Yeah" Was all she could breathe out because his word described the situation so well.

House let out a small laugh and raised himself up. He felt he had gained enough control so he slowly set his gaze on her. Her eyes were closed and her cheek was red from his stubble, her lips swollen from his assault. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

Cameron gathered herself together in her mind before opening her eyes. Their eyes locked again, but the walls had been put up. Both knew something had happened but neither was ready to admit what exactly. She slowly bent down and picked up his cane. His finger brushed hers as he accepted his wooden friend from her fingers. She looked in his eyes again, but looked away without hesitation this time. She walked past him and out the door.

House headed for his desk and had just noticed the file on his desk when she returned to his office with an amused smile on her face. "I brought you a case." She said, trying to hide the smirk, her hands resting on her hips. "A woman…she sees dead people."

He smirked as he realized she had forgotten why she had come in the first place. The kiss had affected her just as much as it had him. He flipped open the case"She works in a funeral home. Off course she sees dead people; she is surrounded by them all day." He knew her well enough to know she wouldn't bring just anything to his desk… she wasn't an idiot.

"Not those who are trying to attack and rape her." Cameron said patiently. She knew him well enough to know what made his mind tick.

House peered his eyes at her. "What do I get in return?"

Cameron chuckled. "What about the new Mocha Frappuccino from the Coffee-Shop? It's delicious, with whip cream."

"You tempt me with coffee, because you know no one can make it like you do." She had gotten better at going head to head with him; it made him say stupid things. "Go buy." He ordered and grabbed the phone to page 'The Ridiculously Old Guy'. He watched her small bottom sway as she slowly walked out of the office.

Cameron walked out with a smile. She could feel his gaze on her and her smile grew even wider.

House looked over the file while he waited for Dobson and then gave him the copying orders. He made himself comfortable at his desk while he waited for Cameron to return. He grabbed his ball and threw it in the air a few times. He got bored waiting and called his ducklings, surely, enough time had passed for Dobson to copy the file. "Gooood morning, Angels. As you can see from the file, we have quite the interesting case. How often do you get a patient who sees dead people?"

"What file?" Came from one of his idiot employees.

House grabbed his ball. "What the hell. I gave it to Bosley half an hour ago."

Cameron came storming through the door. "It was not a half an hour, it was ten minutes. And he made copy of the ER record first." She extended the coffee toward him. He gazed at it.

"Less lip, more whip." Cameron sent him a raised eyebrow along with a held back smile. "I only agreed to take this case, because you said this Mocha Frabbalicious would have whip on it."

* * *

(1) I heard this line in the movie P.S. I love you and I knew it was something House would say or think. I don´t own it :)


	3. Chapter 3

Cameron leans on her hand at his desk, listening in on his conversation with his team. "Just because he's religious doesn't mean he won't kick your ass." She said, not totally surprised by the remark from House.

House looks at her. "You wanna bet?"

She knows there will be a catch. "No, I want you to stop being such a jerk to him."

He searches under his table-mat for his private stash in case Wilson is in one of his foul moods. He drags out a 100 dollar bill and looks at her with challenge. "One hundred dollars."

Cameron stands up. This is just one of his games.

House takes this as her defeat. He's pleased she still knows when to back away. "Smart call, the guy is a wuss. He's going to be the next one on the train."

She might as well play along, who knows maybe she'll get something out of it. "Define kick your ass. And if I win….I'll own your ass for one day."

He leans back in his chair, thinking about her proposition. "Any physical confrontation… and if I win….I'll own yours for a day."

"Or verbal…. How will that be any different then when I worked for you?" She adds.

He gives her a look. "Define verbal….. I will definitely not be wasting YOURS on my mail."

"Anything over… seventy decibels." She replies, full of confidence. This House she recognizes and knows how to handle. "And you can't suddenly start being nice to him."

"You realize what you are encouraging here?" He asks with a smug smirk.

"Yes." She sets her hands on her hips, knowing he was talking about the conditions not the bet but decided to ignore it. She gave him a wide smile. "Someone kicking your ass."

He watched her as she walked out of his office, small smile lingering on his lips over her self-assurance.

Throughout the day, as he tormented Cole, he wasn't sure if he wanted to win or lose. It was a very win/win situation. Each time his mind drifted toward her and what wicked ways he could have with her it left him with a semi-erection. He also wondered if she was thinking on the same line as he was, but he was certain she wasn't. He knew her well enough to realize she wasn't the one-night-stand type even though the kiss had been powerful and left them both breathless, it didn't give him the right to jump her once and then leave her. His conscience and Wilson would never let him forget if he hurt her like that, even though he pretended not to care. But she did seem to understand what lay behind the terms, hell, she started it.

Cameron had been his employee for four years and in those four years she had gotten to know him and his games. She knew him well enough to know he would somehow use this opportunity to torment her, one way or the other. The sensible, over-caring and full of hope Cameron, she was everything he wasn't and that was the bottom line. But he was curious of what Cameron would do, so he decided to push Cole just hard enough.

* * *

His lip hurt like hell, when he slowly made his way out of the hospital. Cameron caught up with him. She had a victorious smile on her face. "So how is Saturday-night for you?" She asked as she planted her hands on her hips.

"What if I have plans?" He peered his eyes at her.

She raised her eyebrows at him. "Cancel and be ready at eight."

"Ready for what?" He asked with a frown.

"You'll find out on Saturday." She threw over her shoulder as she walked away.

House smirked and headed out of the hospital.

* * *

The evening was beautiful. The weather was still and a few stars could be seen on the dark sky although they were no comparison to the full moon that sent it's weak beams to the ground, making ghostly shadows in dark corners of Princeton. Cameron parked her car outside of House's apartment. The time showed it was still few minutes till eight and she killed the engine but remained still in the car. What was she thinking, going head to head with House of all people. "Stupid, stupid, stupid." She said and banged her head against the headrest each time she uttered a word. Even though she had tried to influence Cole so she would win the bet, she realized that House had all the control. He'd let her win. But why?

She really wanted this to happen. The hopeless romantic part of her wanted it all but the realistic part of her knew this was a one-time only. He would never fold. Getting him to bed tonight was going to be a battle. But she had discovered when he had let his control go in his office that he wanted her just as much as she wanted him, darn it, she had felt his need pressing against her stomach.

 _You can do this_ ; she pepped herself up in her mind and rested her head on the steering wheel. Her favorite fantasy came to her mind. They lay side by side. He was caressing her with his kisses, slowly fondling her breast before pushing her onto her back and replacing his mouth with his hand. His hand trailing downward slowly teasing her core with feather light touches before slowly entering her, first one finger then another when he felt how ready she was, growling over how ready she was for him.

Cameron snapped out of it when she felt her body respond to her imagination. _Shit! OK, you can do this_. Cameron opened the car door and headed for the familiar door. She knocked hard and drew in a big breath to prepare herself for the battle at hand. It was now or never.

House's heart picked up a beat when he heard the knock. He'd been expecting she would chicken out, but in his gut he had been hoping she wouldn't. He slowly limped to the front door and opened it. The sight before him hit him hard with a rush of lust running through him. He swallowed hard and could feel his jeans become tighter over his groin as his member became hard.

She wore a short black dress with white pattern that stopped at her mid thighs. It was taken together under her breasts emphasizing them. The black tights hugged her thighs and showed off her perfect legs and the toping were the black boots with a heel. Over this she wore a short black jacked that came around her waist. The natural curls he liked so much where framing her face and falling to the midst of her back.

"You're late." He said when he found his thought and then beckoned her in with his head.

She smiled her sweetest smile and walked in, but stopped in front of him. "Only by two minutes. Are you in a hurry?" She locked her eyes with his and he could see the humor in them before she looked away and walked inside.

He closed the door as she took her jacked off and he could she the dress was short-sleeved and although it was loose it showed off every curve.

He watched her walk over to his piano and slowly run her finger over the lid as she made her way to the other side. He wasn't sure he liked her touching his piano, maybe tainting it with a memory. "Want something to drink? I've got beer and scotch."

She looked at him when he spoke. He was staring at her, the wheels turning in his head, she smiled at him. "Beer would be nice." Touching his most precious object made her smile. It was here he let out his frustration, his uneasiness and his fear. Did he ever think about her when he played, letting go of his need? She shook her head and headed for the bookshelves.

House went to grab her beer and saw she was studying his books when he came back. "See anything interesting?" He asked as he extended the beer over the coffee-table.

"They're all medical." She said with surprise and took the few steps to take the bottle from him.

"Well, I am a doctor and a damn good one too." He said with sarcasm as he took a seat and grabbed his glass from the table.

Cameron chuckled. "Yes. I'm just surprised. I always thought your shelves would also include criminal-books or books on sex." She looked at him and took a sip of the beer.

Their eyes locked together and a small smirk formed on his lips. "I keep those in the bedroom." He answered full of sarcasm. "The books on sex, I mean, want to come and take a look?" He took a sip of his scotch but watched her closely.

Cameron couldn't breathe. _He's playing you. This is why you are here, isn´t it. Go for it_. She swallowed but never broke the gaze. She let her tongue wet her lips before replying. "What if I said yes?" She said firmly and took a sip of the beer in hope he didn't see her uneasiness but knowing that nothing escaped his eyes.

She was nervous and she should be. He shot up from the couch and stopped a few centimeters in front of her. He looked hard into her eyes. "I would ask you what the hell you're doing?" He said harshly.

His sudden anger disarmed her for a moment before she found her own anger run trough her. She raised her head to answer his stare. "I'm trying to tell you I want to have sex with you." She replied just as hard.

"Yeah, I already figured out that part. But why?" He asked back.

She frowned, wasn't it obvious? "Because I WANT to have sex with you."

"So it's just about sex." He peered his eyes at her. There was more to it then that, there had always been more between them and he wanted her to admit it.

She felt like he was drilling holes in her body, reading her every heartbeat and breath. He was pushing for answers, she wasn't willing nor ready to give. "Yes." She said firmly.

He was surprised by her answer, he hadn't expected it but he was also somewhat proud too. She was finally going after the thing she wanted. He'd had thought she would take him out on another date, try to soften him up but it seemed like she had realized that wouldn't work. He knew she was too vulnerable for it to just being sex. He smiled at her answer, still holding her gaze but it became softer. "Don't lie to me, Allison, it doesn't suit you."

She was taken by surprise when he used her first name. She broke the eye contact and looked down. _Damn it, he knew exactly how to play her._ Her breathing picked up as her anger grew, she set her hands on her hips and looked at him stubbornly "Well, too bad for you I won the bet so it's my game, my rules…..and I say it's just sex."

It was a starring contest, neither was willing to back down. How come she was so sexy when she was angry? Her rapid breathing added to the mixture, her hands on her hips stretched the fabric over her chest, making her breasts more obvious. He felt himself jump to a full blown erection at the vision that stood before him.

He set his hands quickly over hers and pulled her hard against him, he smirked when he saw the surprise in her eyes. She hadn't been expecting this. "Fine, you want to do it here or in the bedroom?" He asked harshly, never braking eye contact.

She almost let out a small scream in surprise when he pulled her against him. Her heals where higher then usual and she swallowed hard when his hardness pressed against her lower abdoment. Heat ran over her body and settled in a pool between her legs. His words settled in her brain. He was agreeing to this, he was going to sleep with her… _have sex with her_ , she corrected in her mind. Her heart started to pound in her chest.

Her hesitation made him smile; maybe she would back out now. "Come on, I don't have alnight." He pushed, but noticing the fastening pulse in her neck.

She looked at him. Her eyes soft and wide. She pulled her hands from underneath his and slowly set them on his shoulders. Sliding one over to his back and one to the back of his neck. She raised herself to her toes and slowly set her lips over his in the sweetest kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

He stood his ground as she touched his lips with hers. She took him by surprise as he had expected her to back out and not bring on such sweet torture. The kiss was everything he labeled her to be, soft and sweet, strong and sexy. He felt his control slip as her scent wrapped itself around him. With his hands on her hips he harshly pushed her against the bookshelf, breaking the kiss and putting some distance between them. He looked down at her, locking his eyes with her questioning ones. "You don't want this." He stated harshly, letting go of her and walking over to his couch, settling himself on its depths and resting his right up on the coffee-table, before finishing his scotch in one big swig. Although he seemed to be ignoring her, he could sense her every move.

Cameron watched him. After she got over the surprise of him pushing her away, she was filled with frustration. _Two can play this game._ She raised her leg and zipped down her boot and pulled it off, before doing the same thing with her other foot. Now barefooted she walked over to where he sat. Stopping between his legs so she was between him and his TV and settling her hands on her hips.

Her small figure blocked the TV and so he slowly raised his eyes, taking in every curve of her body. He could almost feel a pain in his groin, as his erection nearly jumped at the sight, but was held back by his constricting jeans. She was pissed; he could tell just by the way she stood with her feet slightly parted. He met her dagger-throwing eyes, oh yeah, she was definitely pissed.

After watching him slowly lift his gaze and literally feel his hard blue eyes take in every inch of her, she stared him into his eyes, deciding to give him everything he deserved. She could see suspicion and humor in his clear blue gaze. She locked her eyes with his and slowly bent forward, settling her hands on his knees.

"You know what I don't get is how such a brilliant man can be so thick." She said in a low, harsh voice as her hands started to trail up his thighs.

She managed to surprise him again. Although he had seen her pissed she had never used it… like this… he swallowed hard, preparing himself for anything. He couldn't take his eyes off of her hard ones, enjoying her soft hands as they ran up his thighs; he could feel she didn't spare his right thigh, pressing equally hard on both sides. He felt his body start to respond to her, his hands slowly closing into fists. He bit back a growl when her hands passed the point he wanted them the most, but he knew she heard his sharp intake of breath.

Her eyes never left his as she moved each hand over his pelvis, pressing each hand to either side of his erection. She didn't show it, but her heart took an extra beat when he inhaled quickly. "Although you can, almost, read me like an open book…" her hands went under his t-shirt and she ran her fingernails upward. "...mock me, put me down, embarrass me…" she slowly crawled up on the couch and with ease straddled his lap; "…you will never know what's inside my mind." She pressed herself to him and watched as his eyes became dark even though his expression stayed unrevealing.

He bit down a growl when she added pressure to his groin. "Cameron" he said in a warning hiss, as her nails scraped over his nipples. He hadn't been this turned on since his college-years. Shit, he wanted her. She tucked at his Tee looking hard in his eyes. Reluctantly he pulled his arms through the sleeves and she pulled it over his head. He noticed her anger was subsiding from her eyes, being replaced by hunger, but she didn't show it in any other way. He knew she was getting to him and he should stop this before he lost the last of his control… but he wanted this, he wanted her, wanted everything she had to give.

She scraped her nails over his shoulders, before heading downward again. She slowly leaned forward as her nails scraped over his nibbles and he hissed again. She had never been in this position before, seducing someone. She found it thrilling and a huge turn on. Her need for him overtook her anger and she could feel the heat built up between her legs. She set her cheek against his and slowly let his scruff scrape her cheek until her chest was firmly pressed against his, hands resting on his abdomen and her lips next to his ear.

"The thing that is on my mind right now… DOCTOR House," she whispered harshly, "is to touch you…" Her hands quickly worked on his fly and sipper and she slowly set her hand around his hard manhood through his boxers. "…play with you…" in one swift moment she was settling her hand around him without the barrier of his thin boxers and began to tease him with slow strokes. He growled and set his head on her shoulder in what seemed to be defeat.

He felt the shiver go down his spine as she emphasized his title. All control was gone, the only thing he knew was he wanted… needed to be buried deep inside of her and that was the only way he was going to gain release. He couldn't hold in the growl as her long fingers wrapped around him and started their sweet torture. He closed his eyes and concentrated on the dull pain in his thigh for a distraction.

"One of the perks of being a doctor is you know exactly where to touch…" She whispered playfully in his ear and ran her finger over the most sensitive spot, feeling a small victory as she felt the precome on his tip.

"Fuck." He growled into her shoulder, when her finger set just the right amount of pressure. He was so ready to explode, right there and then.

"Excellent idea" She said with a hint of laughter and set her lips on his neck. She let out a small squeak when he pulled on her hair and set his lips harshly against hers. His other hand snug around her lower back and he pressed them together, heat spread all through her body just to settle in her lower abdoment. He kissed her hard, his lips crushing hers, his tongue demanding entrance, playing with her mouth when she finally granted it.

Now, is the only thing that went through his mind, he had to have her NOW. She felt so good in his arms. His hand found her breast and he teased it but it wasn't enough, he wanted to feel her, all of her. He quickly let her go and pulled her short dress over her head.

Their eyes locked briefly when he moved away from her. There in his eyes, she saw it again, the anger and hunger but she didn't have time to think about it because he was kissing her again and teasing her nipples through her bra with his deft fingers. She couldn't hold back the small moan. She felt as he moved his hands behind her and undid the clasp quickly before settling his hands again on her bare breasts. She growled at the sweet skin to skin contact and arched her back. Oh, God, she wanted him so badly.

Her eyes where full of desire and need. Her breasts fitted perfectly in the palm of his hands and he caressed them carefully. The tension in his center was almost too much as she pushed herself against him. Not sure if he could hold it back, he swiftly turned her and laid her down to his left on the empty couch cushion. She protested with a soft whine when the kiss broke. But he worked fast and moved on to his left knee on the couch letting it take most of his body weight and supporting him with his right. He quickly pulled her panties and tights down in one move and threw it somewhere behind his back. He pushed his boxers and jeans down, quickly kicking it off his legs.

Cameron was in heaven. All she knew was sex had never been like this for her, her head was spinning but all her focus was on him and the need of feeling him inside of her.

He placed himself at her entrance but something in him made him stop and look in her eyes, make sure one final time that this is what she wanted. Her face was flushed, a soft smile on her lips but it were her eyes, her grey-blue shining with need, and desire and hunger… hunger for him. She met his gaze with no indication of backing out.

Feeling his hesitation she raised herself up and pulled at him so he couldn't do anything but fall forward into her embrace and slowly sink into her. She was so tight, so warm and soft. He growled in her shoulder as she took him all in one stroke and her warmth finally surrounded him.

She couldn't hold back the moan as he finally filled her. She set her arms and feet around him and held him tight, pressing him even further in. Her muscles slowly contracted around him as she adjusted to his size.

"Don't… move!" He hissed in her ear as he held back with all his power. _Aagenaes syndrome, Aarskog syndrome, Aase syndrome, ABCD syndrome, Abdallat syndrome, Ablepharon macrostomia syndrome, Abruzzo Ericksson syndrome, Achalasia alacrimia syndrome, Achalasia-Addisoniansism-Alacrimia syndrome, Achard syndrome…_ When he felt the overwhelming urge decrease he ran his nose along her jaw line. Lilies, how come she always reminded him of lilies?

"But you feel so good." She whispered back but remained still, smoothly stroking his back and playing with the hair on the back of his neck. She couldn't hold back the small shiver that ran over her when she felt him twitch inside of her. "House" She breathed.

He raised himself up on his elbows and looked at her when she whispered his name. He brushed away a stray curl before placing a soft kiss on her lip, to which she responded willingly. He pulled back and thrust inside of her again.

They both moaned at the sweet sensation. "More." She urged against his lips and he did it again. "More." She almost demanded with more urgency. She was so close but she didn't want to lose that torturous pleasure he was giving her.

He broke the kiss with a smile. "Are you in hurry?" He asked hoarsely with a teasing tone, but complied and caught her small growl as he pressed hard against her core.

"House." She almost begged, digging her nails into his shoulders. At the slight pain he pressed inside of her again, slowly thrusting her. "More… harder" She buried her face in the crook of his neck in frustration as he complied by slowing down. He felt her shake in his arms and her soft walls started to quiver around his member. She was so close and he knew all she needed were a few thrusts.

"Allison." He whispered softly as he put his arms around her and gave everything he had. He buried his face in the crook of her neck and thrust into her hard and fast, again and again.

She heard him whisper her name so gently, but she could only think about the pool of heat that exploded inside of her and spread throughout her body. She cried out his name as she tensed and pulled him as close to her as possible.

Her walls squeezed his manhood in violent spasms and he couldn't hold back anymore. He thrust into her harder. "Allison." He growled hoarsely as he felt himself finally reach the release he had wanted since he had heard her knock on his door.

They lied silently on the couch, their bodies entwined, her hands softly stroking his back as they waited for their breathing to slow down. He raised his head and locked eyes with hers. He could see everything in her eyes, her longings and deep love for him, but he also saw her knowledge in the fact that his glass walls had been put down for one night and only one night.

She had never seen his eyes so blue and soft. She saw his affection for her, but she also saw loneliness and a need for understanding. She knew he was giving her this, giving her one night and only one night. No words were needed between them; they saw everything in each others eyes.

He kissed her sweetly and nudged her cheek. "Come on." He said softly, but didn't move. "Let's get more comfortable."

"But I feel just fine here." She answered, her hands smoothing lightly over his back.

He looked in her eyes and smiled contentedly, as his finger playfully twisted a strand of her hair. "I do too." He confessed quietly. "But I promise my bed is much softer than my couch."

She smiled and cupped his cheeks meeting him for a soft kiss. "Okay."

He slowly withdrew himself from her. He instantly felt cold, but couldn't hold back a smile at the small pout on her face as he sat up. Pulling her up to stand, he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and buried his nose in her ruffled hair. "Ready?"

She felt so empty without him, but snuggled her arms around him as he settled his arm around her. She nodded into his chest and reluctantly let him go as she slowly stood up on her own two feet. She couldn't resist the urge to kiss him and leant forward, setting her lips softly against his. He answered by pulling her closer and deepening the kiss. Heat ran through her body and she shivered as it met the cool air of the room, how did he do that? She pulled back and smiled at him before heading down the hall. She knew he needed a moment to himself so she went to the bathroom to wash up.

He watched her go before grabbing the pill bottle that rested on the coffee table in front of him. He knew the pain would be bad when it came back, but at the moment the rush from the sex was dulling it, thankfully. He realized that that fact might also have something to do with the person with whom he'd just had sex with, making every feeling even stronger and more intense. He smiled to himself as he got off the couch and made his way to his bedroom.

Allison… for one night she would be Allison.

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

The room was dark; the only light coming in was from a streetlight, giving the room a grayish glow, as House lay in his bed, his head propped against the headboard. He heard her open the bathroom door and watched her walk past the bedroom and into the living room. Was she leaving? He questioned mentally. Not wanting to sound too desperate, he pursed his lips together to keep himself from calling out for her. He heard her move around before coming in with their clothes in her arms and throwing them on the chair next to his dresser.

She looked at him, lying on his back on the bed; the sheets draped over his abdomen and covering him from waist down, while his left hand tucked between his head and pillow. She didn't know what he wanted. Did he want her to leave now that it was over or should she also carelessly walk to the other side of the bed and join him? She let out a small breath and smiled as he moved his left hand and stretched it out over to the empty side of the bed, an open invitation to join him.

He watched the uncertainty in her eyes and set his hand out over the large bed by his side. He couldn't hold back a small smile as he saw one appear on her face. He followed her as she made her way to the other side and slid under the covers, pulling them high to cover herself as she settled on her right side facing him.

He turned on his side and raised himself up on his left elbow. Slowly he raised one finger and trailed it along her shoulder and down her upper arm. He smirked as he saw goose bumps appear on her forearm. Encouraged, he trailed his fingertip over her collarbone before moving down, pushing the sheet away only to feel her breast under his fingertip. He barely brushed the back of his finger against her nipple and felt it harden and jump up to meet his finger. He raised a curious eyebrow when he found himself twitch at the sight. It had only been a few minutes, no more then ten and he was almost ready to go again.

"House." Cameron hissed as a cold trail ran over her body making her shiver at his touch. She looked at his face and marveled on the softness splayed clearly over it, the hard frown and constant tension gone completely.

"Shh" He cooed softly. "I'm just looking" his finger trailed down and under her breast, following the line of it and he finally covered it with his hand. _Perfect fit_ , he thought as he watched his hand caress her breast softly.

Cameron drew in a small breath as he cupped her breast, his hand palming it perfectly. She couldn't hold in the grin, though. "Are you studying me?"

He looked at her and matched her grin. "Another piece of the puzzle" he teased. His hand lazily moving to her waist, as his thumb slowly followed one rib at the time.

She cupped his face with her left hand, letting his stubble scrape her palm as she ran her thumb over his chin. "I'm not very complicated. You should have figured that out by now" she said softly with a smile, before their eyes locked together. In his, she saw curiosity and desire mixed with something she couldn't identify. She let her hand drop to his chest when he kept on smiling. Her fingers found the fine hair on his chest and she ran them through it, absorbing the softness under her fingers, as she did so.

"I don't think anyone can crack the 'Cameron-puzzle'. Not even me… and we both know how brilliant I am" he teased.

They shared a small laughter and his hand dropped to her hip, his fingers finding an imperfection in the soft skin of her lower back. He trailed it gently as he looked into her eyes and found them filled with a soft contentment. She was so at ease, it made him want to tell her…what?? He looked away from her…tell her how right it felt to have her by his side, how much he enjoyed their own version of 'pillow talk'. It was just one night, no strings, no expectations…

Cameron caught a glimpse of his fear just before he looked away from her, breaking that connection. She knew his brain would be in overdrive and so she quickly placed her hand on his cheek in an attempt to bring him back to her, to keep him close.

"Hey" she said almost sharply but keeping her tone quiet, her hand finding his scruffy cheek again and slowly stroking it. "You can analyze everything tomorrow" she added in a gentler tone and smiled at him. He matched her smile; he had forgotten how well she knew him. He tugged lightly at her hip in need for the comfort she was offering.

She felt his hand pull slightly at her hip and slowly gave in, letting him pull her closer to him. And although their bodies didn't touch she could sense him, sense the heat that his body emanated and the closeness he was implying. She closed he eyes and let the sensation build up in her body. When she opened her eyes she saw he was watching her and she smiled at the hunger and need clouding his eyes.

The soft smile she gave him sent a jolt trough his body. He moved his hand from her hip to her face, letting it trail over the side of it.

"Sooo, are you still studying me?" She asked with a hint of laughter in her tone and an amused glint in her eyes.

He chuckled; "Shut up and kiss me." He set his hand on the back of her head and finally closed the gab between them.

The kiss was soft and bore a hint of familiarity. As soon as their lips touched a tingle sparked in her abdomen, shooting between her feet. His tongue easily found hers as the kiss deepened.

She felt his hand move down to her hip and pull her up against him, heat formed everywhere he touched her, from toe to head, as his hand kept on its trail down the back of her thigh pulling it over his hip. She couldn't hold in the moan as his erection brushed her thigh and pressed against her entrance.

One kiss, it only took one kiss, and he was hard again. Her soft body pressed against his made him more ready then he was willing to admit. A small growl escaped him as he felt her softest spot at the tip of his erection. In one swift movement he turned them, until she was trapped beneath him. He kissed down her neck, searching for the spot he had found earlier.

Her hands trailed every muscle on his back. She couldn't hold back the small cry that escaped her lips as he kissed and nibbled at the delicate skin of her neck. Slowly he teased his way down her collarbone, softly kissing her chest, while her hands dug into his hair, encouraging him downward, but he stood his ground for a little while until he lazily moved to her breast, teasing it with his beard, tongue and lips.

"House" she hissed as he ran his stubble over her nipple, her hands running through his hair lazily. She was burning up with need. Finally he set his lips over her nipple and she couldn't help herself any longer, as she wrapped her legs around his torso, pushing herself up against his rips, her back arching off the bed in desire.

When he felt her trap him between her thighs, he instantly pushed himself up on his good knee, making her loosen the grip her legs had around him. House trailed his hands gently down her sides, as his lips moved down, leaving a path of wet kisses in between tender nibbles all the way down to her very core. "House…" Cameron called out in a breathless whisper, as she felt his tongue touch her so intimately, her body tensing at the soft touch.

He stroked his fingers over her abdomen in a soothing manner. "Shh. I'm studying" he murmured teasingly. He heard her small chuckle and felt her stomach relax only to tighten again as he ran his tongue from her opening to her clit. Somehow he had always known how she would taste and now the very taste that was so uniquely hers was forever burnt into his memory.

His lips caressed, tongue teased, mouth sucked and stubble scrapped and all of it was sending her higher then she had ever been before. He was way too good at this. She raised her hands and grabbed the bars above her head. Closing her eyes and letting him work his magic on her. She was so close but still so far away. She needed him, needed to feel him and it was like he read her mind because slowly, agonizingly slowly, he pushed one finger and then another, inside her. She tried to push down on them, push them further in, letting out a soft sigh at feeling of his intruding fingers.

He looked up, amazed by the sight that greeted him, making him swallowed hard, feeling himself stiffen as his eyes slowly gazed over her form. She was spread out on his bed, arms holding the bed bars and her eyes closed, her strong body lay before him and took everything he gave. _God, she was beautiful_. He could tell by the way her walls were squeezing his fingers, she wouldn't be long now. Suddenly she opened her eyes and locked them with his, making him growl at the dark pool of arousal reflected in her otherwise innocent eyes, he curled his fingers inside of her and began massaging her g-spot as he set his mouth on her stub, slowly sucking it and letting his tongue tease it.

All she could do was feel… feel him… feel him touch her… she was so ready to explode and suddenly the need to look down at him overtook her and the second her eyes opened she found him watching her with raw admiration and pure hunger. He touched her again and she couldn't hold back the cry when she felt the wave of orgasm wash over her, shaking her body harshly.

House watched her come and eased his forceful grip on her core. He slowly let his tongue run over her while she rode out her intense climax. He then carefully raised himself and moved up her body until they were at eye-level again. She immediately captured his slightly parted lips in a hard desperate kiss, still shivering from the aftermath, tasting herself on his lips. He looked into her eyes before slowly easing himself against her entrance and pushing inside of her in one full stroke. Her tight walls clamped around him, still quivering from her previous orgasm. She moaned softly as he filled her, still high after her climax and before she had fully landed he started moving in slow and steady strokes, bringing her back up again. Their eyes met, the intensity growing faster as they slowly escalated together.

House couldn't shake the sense of belonging as he saw the love in her eyes, feeling her soft body underneath him and her walls wrapped around him so snugly. Soon her need for him became far more evident as she wrapped her legs around him, giving him a new angle and allowing him to sink deeper into her hot core, the move ripped two small growls from both of them as the friction increased and the sensations heightened.

Cameron placed her hands on his back, urging him to pick up the pace, but he kept her there, right at the peak. He was so close, but didn't want to give in just yet, didn't want it to be over so soon. He landed a few small kisses on her neck and jaw, before finding her lips and hungrily claiming them once more. She pulled him as close to her as she could, letting out quiet moans with every small thrust he made.

He felt her walls start to tremble and knew there was no prolonging this any further, they both needed to let go. He was just as close as she was, watching her struggle to hold back. Their eyes locked together and they could identify the desperate need to keep holding back, to stop this from ending.

Cameron lost the battle with her body and hissed out his name as he held on to her tightly and a few thrusts later, he buried his face in her neck, growling out her name as he followed her into post-coital bliss.

They lay together for the longest time. Their breathing and heartbeat had long been equalized when House's leg demanded more attention then he wanted to give it at that time.

"No" she whispered and pulled him closer again as he tried to move off of her.

He closed his eyes and buried his face in her neck again, he didn't want to leave either, but he had to. "Allison" he said softly, placing a tender kiss to her shoulder.

Cameron closed her eyes. She knew his leg had to be bothering him, but she knew the minute he would move, it would all be over. She would never get this close to him again. She nodded and opened her arms, reluctantly letting him go.

He raised himself up on his elbows and looked down on her, locking their gazes together. "Don't go anywhere." He whispered and kissed her before moving away from her completely.

Cameron felt empty the minute he moved off of her and sat up on the edge of the bed. She sat up and watched him dry swallow his Vicodin. Before slowly laying down with her head on one of the pillows, her eyes slipping shut as she did so, in a way for her to regain enough strength to allow her to leave soon.

The pain wasn't getting any better, but it was more then worth it this time. He limped through the hallway, stopping at his bedroom door and looking in at her sleeping soundly in his bed. He found small contentment in knowing she was still here. Tiredly, he rubbed his thigh once more before starting to pace again, as he waited for the pain to subside to only bearably tolerable.

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

Cameron awoke abruptly; sleepily she raised her head from the pillow, hoping to find what had woken her. It took her a moment to realize that she wasn't in her bedroom, but in House's…and he wasn't anywhere in sight. She looked over at the clock on his nightstand and read 2:38, then she heard something…a soft unsteady pacing sound just outside the bedroom door.

Instantly, Cameron jumped out of bed, found a Tee on the floor and threw it over her head hastily, before she moved to the threshold of the room, to find him limping the length of the hall.

"Is it bad?" She asked softly as he made his way towards her, she stepped into the hallway, suddenly feeling extremely guilty for bringing him even more pain.

He had put on PJ-bottoms before leaving the bedroom earlier and that was all he wore as he continued to pace. "No worse than usual" he answered, looking at her. She looked beautiful, dressed in his favorite band-tee and nothing else, her hair mussed from sleep and their previous activities. He felt himself stir instantly, just by looking at her.

"Then why aren't you sleeping?" She pushed, taking a step towards him.

"Go back to bed, Allison." He said softly, before turning away from her.

"Did I do this?" She asked more harshly, needing him to be honest with her.

He stopped abruptly. "Go back to bed, Cameron, I'll be fine." He stated harshly over his shoulder, as he headed towards the kitchen.

She followed him, shaking her head over his stubbornness; maybe if she treated this lightly he would come around, she pondered. "You know, I was just thinking…" she stated teasingly "…if I caused your leg to be worse than usual, it's only fair I help you with the pain." Her heart started to beat faster, as she prepared for whatever he was going to throw at her; she saw it in his body language.

He turned around quickly, looking deep into her eyes. "I don't need your help. Now, go back to bed…or better yet, go home!" He stated exasperatedly as he leaned on his island and raised his leg slightly at the searing pain. He really didn't want Cameron to see him like this.

_He's in pain and he's lashing out._ _He will never admit the extra strain caused him more pain._ She wondered as she watched him intently. She took a deep breath and moved towards him again. She ducked under his arm and trapped herself between him and the island.

She smiled at him and placed her hands on his bare chest, playing with the scarce hair there. She looked up into his eyes and almost winced at the pain she saw in them, but managed to hold it back and instead kept on smiling up at him. "An inside man once told me that endorphins work on this kind of pain." She watched him closely to see if he realized where she was going with this.

He saw the worry and concern plainly exposed in her honest eyes. While her ghost-like touch instantly made him harden and he could feel himself stop focusing so much on his injured thigh…the sudden rush of hormones making for a great distraction from his pain.

House had no doubt as to what she was referring to…a rare moment of weakness on his part, but he really couldn't hold it against her. "So you're going to help me cut myself?" He asked dryly, the only thing betraying him was the light humor in his blue tired eyes. (How about that instead?)

She smiled knowingly. "No, there are other ways to produce endorphins" she murmured as her hands ran slowly downwards, only stopping at the waistband of his pajama bottoms. She confidently pulled the strings loose and slid her hand inside, wrapping her fingers around his manhood with a secure grip.

Cameron watched him enthralled as he responded to her caress with a hiss, all the while a flood of heat rushed through her and settled between her legs, making for an undeniable need for him.

"Is it working?" She asked teasingly with one quirked eyebrow, daring him to deny it.

He looked into her eyes and smirked at the dare presented to him there, but he also caught sight of the darkness that overtook them with hunger and lust. The pain had subsided as much as it ever would and so he offered simply; "Maybe a little."

"I think you need to try a bit harder, though" he breathed out as she brushed over his most sensitive spot, without breaking the eye contact as he dared her to take it further.

She chuckled up at him, taking the dare. OK, he wanted her to try harder. She had dreamt about doing this so many times before. And so, she pulled his bottoms over his hips and erection and let them drop to the floor silently. Her eyes locked with his as they smirked back at his. She slowly lowered herself until she was crouching with her back against the island to keep her balanced.

As soon as she bent down, he realized what she was going to do. He breathed heavily knowing that her lips would surround him in just a moment. He couldn't look away, watching her play with him in her hands, waiting expectantly for her to make the next move. He caught her looking briefly at his scar, pausing before raising her hand and very lightly touching it, causing him to tense immediately and stood frozen in his spot, as he fought back the urge to get away from her before she cold react to his maimed thigh.

For the first time she saw the cause of his pain. She couldn't not touch it, even though she had an inkling at what it would feel like to do so. She felt all the love she had for him rush through her and was slightly socked that he didn't pull away from her, instead of letting her touch him so gently.

She looked up at him, in her eyes shone love and trust.

He brushed his fingers tenderly against her cheek, making her smile shyly up at him, before returning her attention to her previous task. Her hand started slowly stroking the length of him and he couldn't hold back a small growl, as her lips touched the tip of his erection and he watched himself slowly sink into her warm mouth. She took most of him inside, wrapping her hand around the base of his length and moving it slowly in sync with her mouth.

He growled as he felt her tongue play with his head, her warmth pushing him further. The sight he had before him was something he had only imagined and it didn't even come close to the real thing. "Allison." He hissed as she slowly slid him deeper inside her mouth, while her tongue teased his head and he suddenly felt just how close he was. She stopped and rose up, but refused to let go of him.

She smiled knowingly up at him. "Feeling better?"

He growled and pressed his lips against hers in a sudden and urgent kiss. He claimed her tongue and he kissed her as hard as he could, pressing her with his body up against the island, his hands roaming under the Tee until he found her breasts and squeezed them gently before teasing the nipples with his callous thumbs. The kiss broke when they finally had to come up for air, both panting for the urgent need to supply oxygen into their aching lungs and hunger they had woken up.

Cameron looked in his eyes and he could see humor and need in them. She gave him a slight push and walked away from him, she stopped at the doorframe when she noticed he wasn't following her. "C'mon, I haven't taken care of that leg properly" she purred desperately trying to hold back a grin.

House smiled back and pulled his bottoms up, before he followed her. She waited for him standing in the bedroom's doorway and helped him take of the bottoms, while he pulled his Tee over her head. She beckoned him to lie down and she got on four feet over his feet.

As earlier in the evening she stroked her hand up his feet, over his thighs and this time he didn't even blink as she touched his scar. Stroking over his pelvis at each side of his erection before setting soft kisses on his abdomen, teasing him with her tongue, but never going near enough to actually touch him, where he needed her to.

She finally placed her hands around him, gently starting a steady rhythm, before she wrapped her lips around him once more.

House closed his eyes and tangled one hand in her hair, urging her on. The warmth, the play and the tease built up a tense heat in him. He was closer then close, giving it everything he had to hold back. "Allison." He hissed between growls as he almost lost control, making her stop immediately and let him slowly slide out of her warm mouth. She crawled up his body and he pulled her closer kissing her hard, tasting himself on her lips and it was almost more than he could take…almost.

She moved one hand between them and placed him at her entrance, before slowly pushing down, pulling away from his lips at the same time.

House released a long shaky breath as he sunk into her, her walls wrapping tightly around him, the new friction starting a whole new sensation.

She sat up over him and closed her eyes as she pushed him inside as far as he could go. She let out a small moan as he filled her to the hilt. He fitted perfectly, touching her in every perfect place that made her senses heighten and her sensations built up even further. She didn't move, instead opened her eyes and looked down at him. His blue eyes shone with excitement and adoration. She noticed all strain had gone from his face and she couldn't hold back the coy smile of accomplishment.

Her smile told him she had him exactly where she wanted him. And yet, he couldn't help but smile back, as he thrust hard up into her. Her breath caught somewhere in her throat at the action and her eyes dimmed as he felt her tighten around him. He set his hand on her neatly trimmed apex and used his thumb to tease her stub in slow circles. He grinned as she jerked at the sensation, squeezing him even tighter.

House raised himself up and kissed her hard, his tongue teasing hers, playing with her mouth, as his other hand went around her lower back and pressed her harder against him.

Their climax built up fast and fulfilling the need became too urgent for both of them. The fast rhythm was too much for them and they came at the same time, crying and growling into each others shoulders when their release finally washed over them.

As their breathing equalized Cameron couldn't hold back a small chuckle.

He placed small kisses on her shoulder, before lifting his head and looking into her eyes. "What's so funny?" He asked with a smile.

There was that smile again, the soft one, where there was no worry or pain tainting him. She raised her hand and stoked his scruffy cheek, memorizing the wonderful and surprising softness of his stubble. "Hmm, I should know better then to make bets with you. I always get more then I bargained for." She said with a pensive smile.

He chuckled at her words. "You're right, you should know better." He mumbled as his hand dove into her hair and he pulled her mouth closer to his, before closing the gap and kissing her softly.

When he pulled back he took in everything about her face, the blue/green eyes and the love and humor in them. "So who are you going to protect next?" He asked casually

She smiled a knowing smile down at him and raised an eyebrow in a challenging manner. "If I told you, it wouldn't work."

He laughed and kissed her once more. Before resting back against his pillows and wrapping his arms around her, holding her closer, still unable to admit, even to himself, that she felt just right where she was now…lying in his arms.

House woke up when he felt her try to move out of his embrace. "Where are you going?" He dragged out groggily from sleep, not even bothering to open his eyes.

"Shh. It's only 6:30, way too early for you to get up" she whispered in his ear, while he felt her hand run through his hair and a small kiss being placed on his forehead, making him relax again until he slipped back into a restful slumber.

He woke up again. He lay still until he had fully taken in his surroundings, his leg hurt…nothing new there…and he smelled coffee.

The clock told him it was almost ten in the morning and just then he noticed he was alone in his bed and Cameron's clothes were gone. He drew in a deep breath and a small smile took over his features as her smell filled his nostrils and danced its way into his lungs.

After his morning routine he made his way to the kitchen to find coffee and a small note propped against his coffeemaker.

For old times sake

C.

A small grin came over his face as he read the note and got himself a cup of her coffee.


End file.
